In some display system applications, various displays are subject to environmental conditions that can damage or otherwise impair proper operation of such displays. The display technology can include relatively large TFT (thin-film transistor) LCD (liquid crystal display) panels for projecting images in automotive HUD (heads-up display) systems. However, the TFT LCD display panels are sensitive to heating encountered in some environments in which automobiles are used.